


地笼1

by pxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxy/pseuds/pxy





	地笼1

上一回不欢而散后，敖广本以为天帝又要晾着自己许久，却没想到没过几天，就来了一个仙侍，说天帝要请他上天界一叙。  
敖广有些愕然，但也没有多问，任由仙侍解开身上枷锁，引他去了天界一处殿宇内。敖广四下环顾，没见到还有别人在。  
景致倒不错……敖广站了一会，往里面走去，推门进了一处书房，案上的纸张都是天帝的字迹，看着十分眼熟。  
敖广知道天帝多疑，这样私密的地方居然让自己随意进入，反而心惊，忽然听殿门在自己背后关上了，心里更加一紧。  
却听一个熟悉的声音笑道：“阿广放心，此处只朕一人。”  
敖广定睛看见了天帝，躬身行礼，温声道：“陛下说笑了，只是此地看着是陛下密室，臣多有冒犯。”  
天帝闻言笑了一声，道：“免礼平身罢。”顿了顿又道：“我们之间是什么关系，阿广心知肚明，有什么冒犯？”  
敖广却越来越紧张，只欠了欠身问：“不知陛下召臣前来，有何要事么？”  
天帝向他走得近了些，慢条斯理地答非所问：“阿广，何必对我如此生疏？”  
“……臣不敢。”  
天帝抚掌大笑：“你也有不敢的么？”说着似乎回味起了什么有趣的事，嘴角的笑意更深了些，而后深深地看了敖广一眼，似笑非笑。  
天帝走得更近了，近到了一种于礼不合的距离，他不熏香，却有极其霸道的气息，一点点侵染了敖广平日惯用的冷香。  
敖广下意识地向后退，只退了一步腿就挨上了书桌，退无可退，索性站着看天帝想干什么。  
天帝啧了一声，似乎是在感叹几千年过去了，敖广还是这幅软硬不吃的倔骨头，让他又爱又恨。  
这样想着，天帝猛地伸出手将敖广狠狠一拽，敖广猝不及防，脚下踉跄，向前跌去，正撞在天帝怀里，被一把抱住了。  
反应过来，便听天帝笑着道：“阿广既然也觉得不该与我生疏，那今天我们就好好亲近一番。”  
说话间双手紧紧箍在了他怀念许久的腰身上，满足地想：和记忆中的一样细，一点没变。  
便在敖广耳边吹了口气，笑得越发得意：“阿广，千年来寂寞么？”  
敖广猝不及防的被天帝揽住，一阵气急，双手抵在天帝胸口就是用力一推——孰料不仅没推动，还被搂得更紧了。  
他知道天帝如今修为定然又有进益，应该远远强于在地笼中原地踏步的自己，却未料到能相差得如此悬殊，自己堂堂龙王，居然连反抗的余地都没有！  
敖广定了定神，问：“陛下这是何意？”  
他猜测天帝自视甚高又自持身份，定然不会真的做霸王硬上弓的事，因此只是惊，还能面前维持住神情风度。  
天帝压着敖广，竟还有余力说话：“自然是想你了，想与你好好亲近一番啊！”说完，猛地将他向桌上一推，双手旋即撑在了他身子两侧，贴了过来。  
敖广后腰正撞在桌棱上，疼得想抽气，却还是被皇帝逼得向后仰去，看着天帝笑里藏刀的眼神，之前的判断开始动摇起来。  
“阿广觉得，这样够不够亲近？”天帝饶有兴趣地看着他表情变化，笑着自己也接了一句：“朕觉得还不够。”  
说着就凑过去亲他的嘴唇：“还远远不够亲近呢。”  
敖广不知所措，只管下意识的抗拒，竭力躲闪着天帝的亲吻。  
天帝不耐烦，两手按住他的肩膀，猛地将他上半身整个压在了桌上。  
后脑重重磕在桌面，正昏沉，双唇就被另一双嘴唇吻住了。  
唇上湿热的触感叫敖广脑子里嗡得一声，不知道哪里来的力气，猛地推开了天帝。  
眼见他还要凑过来，敖广强压着惊惶，厉声道：“我好歹也是龙族之王，有功之臣，你怎能如此折辱我！？”  
天帝怔了一下。  
敖广稍稍松了口气，以为提起自己的身份功勋唤醒了天帝的顾忌，脸上还是狠狠瞪着天帝，生怕他再动手动脚。  
下一刻却被天帝按住膻中大穴，一道强悍可怖的灵力直灌入体，震荡全身，几乎将龙珠绞碎。  
敖广瞪大眼睛，整个都被打懵了。过了许久才从这股剧痛中反应过来，不可置信：“你！”  
天帝捏住他下巴，手指用力地收紧了，一字一句道：“龙族怎么了？”目光又落到敖广沁血的嘴角，冷笑着问：“朕又怎么了？”  
不同于平常或真或假总带着笑的语气，森冷而狠戾。  
假如不是为了哄着敖广，天帝不会放过敖紫，也不会答应敖广镇守地笼的荒谬念头。就算将敖广直接关进云中海，龙族又能耐他何？！  
可敖广半点没有明白，与他作对，千年也不悔改！  
朕就不该纵着你！  
天帝抓着他的领子将他向地上一扔，扔得位置不好，敖广整个人正撞在桌腿上，只觉得脊骨都被撞断了，昏昏沉沉间，又被捉住了双腕，死死绑在桌腿上。  
视线再次固定下来的时候，就看见天帝阴着脸蹲下身来，冷笑着道：“阿广，你真令朕失望。”  
敖广被天帝打的龙珠受损，气血逆流，整个人都用不上力，只觉得满嘴都是血腥味，难受得紧，下意识地咽了咽。  
却又被捏住了下巴。  
天帝的眼神阴骘，慢条斯理地说：“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”  
敖广只觉得胸口疼得发木，一时也说不出话来，只是倔强的瞪着他。  
天帝倒又笑起来，只是笑得人心里发寒：“真是漂亮的眼睛。朕就喜欢你这性子，但过刚易折，要好好磨一磨才行。”  
说着便熟练地解开了敖广的衣袍。  
龙王的广袖白衣下包裹着的身体白皙匀称，修长的颈项下是锁骨深刻的凹痕，天帝的手指从他锁骨上划到淡色的乳尖，捏了捏，继续向下去，就要解他的裤带。  
敖广被伤到龙珠后没力气说话，直到这时候，被绑着的双手才猛地狠狠挣了一下，沉重的书桌硬是被他向前拽动了些，天帝挑了挑眉：“你居然还有力气，不错。”  
敖广不想理解天帝那句不错是什么意思，只管闭上眼不看。  
耳边只有两人的呼吸声。  
把敖广全身剥干净后，天帝去分开他的腿，敖广抬脚就踹，却被反握住了脚踝。天帝看着那形状姣好的足弓，甚至还有暇赞一声，而后将嘴唇也贴了上去，沿着脚踝吻到小腿。  
顺便掐住他踢过来的另一只脚。  
敖广深深吸了口气，强行控制住自己的情绪：“陛下不必如此恐吓臣，有失身份——”  
“哦？”天帝笑了笑，扣着敖广的腿根将双腿分开到极限，手指按住那紧闭的入口：“阿广，我是不是在恐吓你，你心知肚明，不必如此自欺欺人。”  
私密的部位受到侵犯，敖广倒吸了口凉气，咬着嘴唇，双手又狠狠地挣了一下，又惊又怒：“昊天！”  
终于将尊称给抛了。  
天帝欣赏着他毫无用处的挣扎，跻身跪坐在他两腿之间，凑过去吻他的脖颈：“我以前还是对你太好，现在才明白，你要知道好歹才能乖一些！”  
敖广慢慢睁开眼，定定地看了他许久，像是又重新认识了天帝一回，徐徐地张开了口，天帝便将指尖伸进去压在他舌上，猝不妨敖广猛地一合牙关，险些将他的半截手指咬将下来。  
敖广的嘴角立刻染上了一层新的血色，这回却是天帝的血。  
天帝被咬伤了，却不收手，笑道：“阿广好刚烈啊。咬了这一下，心里气可顺了？”  
说着便用另一只手到了两瓣臀肉间紧闭着的穴口，按了按，硬生生插进去一个指节。  
敖广浑身一颤，牙关咬的更紧了。  
敖广的嘴唇很薄，看着薄情风流，也没有那桃花也似的颜色，而是淡淡地透出些许粉色来。  
此时染上血，才显出些许艳丽。  
但天帝知道他的龙内里是火热的。  
曾经旖旎的记忆翻上心头，像是一股邪火烧着，天帝手上便更用力地向那后穴里捅进去。  
敖广整个人都绷得死紧，那处又因为久不经事干涩极了，弄了一会儿，到终于插了一整根手指进去的时候，两个人额角都见了汗迹，天帝是上火，敖广却是疼得。  
敖广全身赤裸着坐在青玉地上，后穴里火辣辣得疼，又疼又胀，手上也挣扎得越发厉害，直拽得木桌咚咚乱响，牙关不自觉的打战，一松动就让天帝抽了手。  
天帝便用带着牙印的那只手在他腰上狎昵地摸了一把，道：“孩子都生过了，还有什么不知道的？”  
敖广充耳不闻，只徒劳地挣扎着，腰背都用上了，在桌腿上撞得生疼也顾不上，几乎真要把那书桌都带翻的架势，只想让天帝把那该死的手指拿出去。  
天帝只管死死地摁着他，看这一贯心高气傲的龙现在成了离水的活鱼，徒劳无益的跳动着，直到挣得脱了力。  
敖广挣得气息凌乱，面色绯红，微微仰着头，闭着眼将下唇咬的又出了血。  
天帝欣赏了一番自己的杰作，才托起敖广的腰，猛地捅了进去。  
敖广之前已经被他折腾的神智涣散，蓦地被一阵撕裂的剧痛将逸散的神魂全都狠狠地扯回了躯壳里，下意识地惨叫了一声。  
而后又用力地咬住了唇。  
眼眶都湿了，一个劲地向后缩着，想要逃开那根贯穿自己的狰狞硬物。  
他不是第一次和天帝上床，但是以前天帝都会温柔小意的哄着他，在足够的爱抚后才进入他，带来的都是幸福和快感。  
所以敖广从来都不知道性事原来可以这么疼。  
他得到的是快感还是痛苦，决定权一直在天帝手上。  
疼疯了，敖广除了蹬着腿把自己的腰提高躲避，什么都来不及想。  
天帝掐着他的腰身把他拖回来，反把阳根顶得更深入，硬是将整根都插了进去。隐约觉出了一种不同寻常的湿热，知道是把敖广弄伤了，内里见了血。  
这是计划之中的事，只有让敖广真正从他的手段里滚过一遍，才能将这条龙驯服在自己身边。  
天帝抬眼，端详了一下敖广的脸色。  
却看见敖广仰着脸，倔强地不肯叫痛出来的眼泪从眼眶里流下来的样子。  
这也是意料之中的，敖广若真那么容易就屈服，他们也就不会有这千年的分别了。  
这种倔强和骄傲有多迷人，他就有多情难自已。  
征服欲和难以自控的施虐欲像野兽的本能被激发似得占据了识海，敖广一口咬住了敖广暴露在他面前的修长颈项，腰下借着那一点血液的润滑，疯狂地抽送起来。  
粗热得硬物毫不留情地在那柔嫩的穴径里横冲直撞，借着越来越多血液的润滑，一下一下得将那绷得死紧的身子肏开。  
敖广嘴唇早咬破了，满嘴都是血腥味，出了两身的冷汗，只疼得整个人都发虚。  
慢慢地也就绷不住了，意识一点点地昏沉下去，身子便也一点点松下来，身下那残佞的顶撞也顺畅了许多，每次都是顶到最深处再整根抽出，大开大合地肏干着，只撞得啪啪作响。  
掺杂着些许湿润淫靡的细碎声响。  
天帝提着他修长白皙的双腿狠狠顶弄着，一边在他大腿内侧又掐又拧，一边啃咬着他修长的脖颈，半点都不顾会否留下痕迹来。  
敖广死咬着唇不吭声，只疼极了的时候，能听到几声含糊的呻吟。  
也不知被肏了多久，天帝猛地挺身，把一股股的精水泄在了那狭小穴径的最深处，然后伏在他肩头不动了。  
敖广也终于松开了牙关，惨白着脸喘息着。  
不同于天帝饕足的粗重，喘的又轻又促，带点儿抽气的嘶声。  
他疼得只觉得下半身都不是自己的了，那疼仿佛是被一把钝刀子从下身最脆弱的深处开始凌迟一样，仿佛每一刀都刮在骨头上，吱嘎作响得疼。  
而虚弱感更是无孔不入，若非双腕还被吊在那桌腿的最上边，他是绝不可能靠自己保持着靠坐着的姿势。  
凄惨屈辱又不堪，敖广从来没有想过自己会在天帝手里得到这样的对待。  
从来没有想过……  
好似又回到了那个时候，穿过漫长时光的尘埃，看见了他自请镇守地笼的时候，天帝平静而威严的脸，那么冷漠的答应了他。  
那时他也是全然的意外的。  
意外那么多，他从来就没有正确的认识过昊天。  
敖广闭了闭眼，把已经在眼眶里打滚的湿意生生忍了回去。  
肩头忽然一轻。  
天帝回味了一下刚刚这一场性事，抬头就看到了敖广闭着眼默默流泪的模样，心里顿生怜惜，凑过去想亲他的嘴。  
湿热的吐息越靠越近，敖广眼都没睁，下意识地就别过头，避开了。  
于是天帝的眼神又变了。  
亲吻能避开，天帝在身上乱摸乱捏的手却躲不开，敖广现在疼得不会动，躲也躲不开，只能被动的忍受。  
过了一会儿，却惊骇欲绝得睁开了眼。  
天帝埋在他身子里还没拔出去的性器，又硬了。  
等天帝终于尽了兴的时候，敖广几乎只剩下了一口气，两手还被绑在桌腿上，手腕上因为剧烈的挣扎，被勒得红肿一片，身上的吻痕指印在白皙的皮肤上十分鲜明，灰蓝的长发凌乱的散在脸旁，越发显的他苍白可怜。  
天帝抽身而出，把他两条腿放下，被掐得青紫斑驳的大腿内侧还在抽搐，被射进去的精水从被操得一时闭不拢的红肿穴口流出来，白浊里混着血丝。  
在敖广离开后，天帝就一直清修，已经很久没有过这么酣畅的性事了，只觉得浑身都爽快。  
直到现在他才想起来，把敖广叫来，除了上他一次，还有的事就是想问问自己的儿子。  
但看看现在敖广这幅样子，也就先放过他。  
天帝十分温柔地帮敖广理了理凌乱披散的长发，而后攥在手里拨开来，凑过去细细吻他的嘴唇。  
往日俊秀不群意气风发的男人已经被他糟蹋得不成样子，眼睛半睁着，但视线全然是涣散的，薄薄的嘴唇被咬得伤痕累累，有天帝咬得，更多的却是他自己咬得，血淋淋的。  
天帝在敖广唇上舔了舔：“下回别跟朕倔了，吃苦头的还不是你自己？”  
敖广只是茫然。  
天帝在他已经被啃咬得斑驳一片的脖颈上又啃了一口，然后在他脸上用力地亲了一下，站起身来替敖广整了整衣衫。  
然后，天帝将已经失去意识的敖广抱起来，飞去了他专门为敖广准备的云中海。  
“去和龙族说，朕许久未见敖广，思念过盛，将他留宿在此。”接着再补一句，“归期不定。”


End file.
